Patch Notes 1.3.08 (Advance Server)
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/8/17 05:01:00 to 2018/8/24 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Franco;Bruno;Karina;Lolita;Aurora;Gatotkaca;Argus;Lesley 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Chou;Yi Sun-shin;Diggie;Lapu-Lapu;Hylos;Zhask 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/8/24 05:01:00 to 2018/8/31 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Akai;CIint;Estes;Hilda;Vexana;Harley;lrithel;Pharsa 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Gatotkaca;Ruby;Lancelot;Aurora;Karrie;VaIir 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/08/31 05:01:00 to 2018/09/07 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Clint;Fanny;Kagura;AIpha;CycIops;Moskov;Roger;HeIcurt 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Hayabusa;Sun;Johnson;Vexana;Harley;Martis 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2018/09/14 05:01:00 to 2018/09/21 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) * Akai:Lolita;Kagura;Johnson;Hilda;Lancelot;Karrie:Jawhead 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: * Fanny;Argus:Lesley;AngeIa:Gusion;Uranus 2. New Skin: Chou - Tiger. Launch week 30% Diamonds Off. Available from 28th, August(Server Time) II. Hero Adjustments Harith *'Synchro Fission': Will not be enhanced after multiple casting. Increased the size of the explosion. *'Chrono Dash': Increased the Attack Speed of Basic Attacks after each dashing. *Improved the control. Fixed the bug where the shields will not add up sometimes. Thamuz *'Slaughterous Scythes': The scythes return when they travel too far. Added a minimum cooldown. Adjusted Base Damage to 120/160/200/240/280/320 from 160/200/240/280/320/360. Retrieving the scythes will now decrease the next cooldown to 2s. *'Grand Lord Lava': Adjusted Base Damage of the lava explosion to 180 from 240. *Now Thamuz's Movement Speed only increases for a short period of time when the scythes are not with him. Angela *'Heartguard': Fixed a sound effect bug that may occur when an enemy hero dies when the skill is being casted. Freya *'Valkyrie': Now the indicator lasts longer. Hanabi *'Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage': Improved the bug where the skill will not be casted when the mana is just enough for casting once. Improved the notice when mana is low. III. Battlefield Adjustments We hope to bring more exciting contents to all players in the upcoming season, so a large proportion of battlefield-related contents have been adjusted. Creeps :A. Increased the Base HP of the Spinner by 25%. :B. Increased the Base HP of the Reaper by 50%. :C. Increased the Base HP of the Goblin, Ghost Mage by 30%. The lst wave of creeps spawns in 405 after a match starts. :D. Increased the Base Damage of Giant Mouth Monster by 200%. :E. Spider: Increased the Base Attack Power by 200%, and Base HP by 50%. :F. Slightly decreased the Base EXP that can be gained from Goblins and Spiders. Items :When equipping Jungling equipment items, players now gain 20% less EXP in the first 4 minutes from enemy minions. Spells :Retribution: Decrease the Damage Reduction to 80% from 30%. Now lasts 45, instead of 3s. :Inspire: Adjusted Armor PEN to 9-23 from 11-25. :Sprint: Removes aII slow effects and gains immunity against slow effect in 25. :Spell>: Regenerates extra HP for allied heroes with the lowest HP. Adjusted Base HP Regeneration to 12% from 15%. :Aegis: Generates a shield for the hero and the nearby allied hero who has the lowest HP. :Purify: Adjusted CD to 905 from 1105. :Execute: If the enemy unit hit by Execute dies, the cooldown of next Execute will be reduced by 40%. Effects *lmpeoved some effects in the battlefield, including those for spawning, dying and upgrading. Mode Improved :A. Improved the AI performance for AFK players. :B. Adjusted the rules applied for the refreshing of Twilight Orb area. Fixed a bug that the safe zone would always be located in the center of the map. Now the location of safe zones will be distributed more randomly, so as to add diversity to the matches. :C. The creeps will respawn after being killed. Now only the creeps inside the safe zone will respawn repetitively. Creeps at each resource site can be respawned at most twice in a single match. :D. All players will be given a free Heal from the beginning of the match. When knocking down an enemy hero, the Heal they have automatically drops. Unless they don’t have it on them. :E. If there are less than 15 heroes left, players get notified on the number of heroes remaining every time a hero gets eliminated. :F. Players get notified when they or their teammates complete an Equipment Set (6 Equipment Items). :G. Players can now choose to follow their teammates to land on a specific spot. :H. Players can now slide the camera to view more of the battlefield. :I. Improved the interface when sharing the Battle Report of Survival Mode. :J. The progress for loading will now be quantified and shown for all players. on Emblems *Custom Mage Emblem - Touch: The price is now 90%. *Custom Mage Emblem - Worship: Changed the description “10% of the maximum HP” to “7% of the maximum HP”. Adjusted cooldown to 155 from 205. *Custom Fighter Emblem - Like A Rock: Gains 5% Lifesteal from skills. Killing every enemy hero grants an extra 1% Lifesteal from skills (Up to 15%). *Custom Fighter Emblem - Will: Now gains an extra 1% damage from every 7% HP lost, instead of 0.2% from every 100 HP lost. *Custom Assassin Emblem - Hunter: Now gains an extra gold of 100 instead of 125 for every enemy hero killed. (Up to 1500, instead of 1250) *Custom Assassin Emblem - Spree: Now regenerates 15% HP, instead of 8% HP. From every hero killed. The increase in Movement Speed is adjusted to 20% instead of 10%. *Custom Marksman Emblem - Pursuit: Within 1.53 of dealing damage with Basic Attacks, movement speed is increased by 40% and regenerates HP equal to 30% of hero’s Physical Attack. Cooldown is 105. *Custom Support Emblem - Hand: Gains an extra 10 gold after dealing damage to enemy heroes (Up to 1200 gold). Cooldown is 2s. IV. New Events & Features 1. Pass has been added to the Events Hall. Purchase to get 200 tickets. Claim limited Miya skin when reaching Lv.15. Gains at most 6 times of benefits. Get rewards worth of 3600 diamonds by leveling up in total. 2. New skin has been updated to the Lucky Shop in the Lucky Spin event: Odette - Goddess V. System Adjustments 1. lmproved the performance of the AI that takes the place of AFK players. 2. Added hard Al in VS AI Mode. 3. Added difficulty selection for Al in Custom Mode. 4. Improved the quality for voicechat in lobby and in matches. 5. Added a brand new limited event. 6. lmproved the positioning of Item tips for the convenience of players. 7. Improved the artwork in the Story page. VI. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed a bug in Deathbattle where players may be incorrectly notified as AFk. 2. Fixed a bug where the squad may remain when all the members have left. 3. Fixed a bug that may occur when returning to Hero List. 4. Fixed a bug that may occur when sending gifts to friends. 5. Fixed a bug that may lead to an abnormal reverse in sound tracks. Category:Patch Notes